


The Calm Before the Storm

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roy becoming a fuhrer, Roy's Day, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: It wasn’t official yet, but as of June 1st, 1924, Roy Mustang was Amestris’s new Fuhrer. And at a couple months shy of being 39, he would be the youngest one, too.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooooooo so it's June 1st which means it's Roy's Day! I really wanted to do something for him today since I just found out about it last year, and by the time I did, it was too late to write anything, but really, Roy deserves it. So here you go!
> 
> On another, slightly unrelated note, I am starting an event for the RoyEd fandom. It is a writing game. You can find all the information on its [tumblr blog](https://royedotpoly.tumblr.com/) (don't worry, you don't need to have a tumblr to participate). Hope to see you around!

He stood at his balcony and looked at the city. At this time of night, so close to midnight, the streets were empty. Deserted but for the occasional stray cat and bats flying between the tree tops, silhouetting across the orange streetlights lining up at the road’s sides. Most of the houses were dark inside, but here and there Roy saw a few homes that still had rooms lit up, where he could make silhouettes of people – _his people_ – living. He looked into the horizon, not being able to see much in the night’s darkness, not even the stars since Central was always too light-polluted to see anything less bright than the moon.

Beyond Central City lay the rest of the country. Other cities, small towns and villages. They did not know yet; suspect, perhaps. After all, the rumors had been going through the elite of Amestris for months, and Roy didn’t bother to deny, or silence them. But it wasn’t until today that the decision had been made, and sent to him, discreetly, well past working hours.

It wasn’t official yet, but as of June 1st, 1924, Roy Mustang was Amestris’s new Fuhrer. And at a couple months shy of being 39, he would be the youngest one, too.

He let go of the parapet. Instead, he brought his foot backwards a little, and leaned forward, placing both his elbows on the cool metal as he kept staring at the city. He should be happy, he knew that; and he was. He had finally achieved his goal, the one he had and had worked hard to achieve since he was a mere corporal. He was finally getting his chance at making the changes he wanted to see in his country, of making it a better, fairer, place for all its people.

But it also meant that his hard work was just starting. Changing the country from its roots was not going to be a simple task. He might have been promoted, selected, to be the Fuhrer; but he wasn’t fooling himself into thinking it meant that there were still many people at the top of the country who did not hold his progressive views. He was going to have to fight, and fight hard; maybe not using his alchemy, but with his sharp mind and carefully phrased arguments. He hoped that being made Fuhrer despite not hiding his vision meant that enough people thought it was a good thing and supported the idea of a democratic Amestris to make it, at the very least, possible.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the mismatching footsteps that approached him until he felt strong arms wrapping him and a warm body pressing against his back. He smiled softly, allowing himself to let go of the mission ahead of him; not completely, but just enough to enjoy the feeling of Edward’s cheek resting against his back. The warm summer breeze blew coolly on the wet spot where Edward’s hair pressed against the fabric of his shirt. Edward rarely bothered to blow dry his hair after a shower, and would only do that if he had to go outside. Today, however, neither of them had any intention of leaving the house.

For a moment, they stood like this, in comfortable silence. A moment of calm before the storm Roy knew would come tomorrow, when the official public announcement would be made.

“I’m proud of you,” Ed said eventually.

Roy’s smile broadened. He straightened up and turned around to look at Ed’s face. In the night’s darkness it was hard to see the details of his expression. The moon was almost completely gone, and the lights from the streets were too far to reach their balcony. The light over the glass door was on, but it was pale. Roy had intended to clean the light’s cover glass for ages, but had never really gotten around to do it.

He reached over to move a strand of hair that stuck to Ed’s forehead. “Thank you.”

“I want to say that I can’t believe you actually made it, but I knew you would all along.” Ed smirked at him, and then rose on his tiptoes to place a short kiss on Roy’s lips.

“A part of me still doesn’t believe it’s actually true,” Roy replied once their lips parted. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop doubting it until I hear the public announcement tomorrow. And even then…” he let his voice trail off. He knew it made no sense, but having your decades-long goal coming true was no small matter.

“They won’t back out now,” Ed’s voice was confident, as if it was silly of Roy to think anything different. He was probably right about that, but becoming the Fuhrer was too big a thing to think nothing could go wrong, still. “Tomorrow they gonna hold a press conference and announce you as the new Fuhrer. You gonna have your little speech, shake some hands, kiss some ass, and start making your big change.”

Roy glanced behind him, at the empty Central streets. Would the people know that he was going to make their military-regime country into a democracy? Would they understand that it was in their own benefit?

Not that he was fooling himself into thinking this would be an overnight thing. People won’t be waking up on June 2nd having voting rights and free healthcare. He wasn’t even sure they will have that privilege by June 2nd, 1930. This type of thing took time. He’d have to go slowly, making minor changes that accumulate into the big difference he was intending for this country. They probably wouldn’t even notice, at first.

And even that wouldn’t be simple at all, and he was going to have to fight for every little thing.

There must have been something about his expression that betrayed his uncertainty as Ed’s features changed into a determined frown.

“You’re going to be great,” he said, encouraging. “I knew it when I was working under you. And now, living with you, I am more certain than ever. I don’t think this country had ever had a leader as determined as you are to make the country a good place to live in.” His words made Roy’s smile return to his lips. “And like. It’s not like you’re not going to fuck up. Because you’re still human and all, and humans fuck up quite often,” Roy chuckled at this, amused not only by Ed’s words but also but how genuine he was even when he was trying to cheer Roy up at what he thought was a moment of doubt. “But I know you will do your best to fix it. Just like you did with Ishval and everything else. And you’re going to be _good_ at it. Because I know you always _mean_ good.” He raised his hand, and Roy felt his finger poking against his chest. “Here.”

Roy sighed. “I am definitely going to do my very best,” he replied. He reached up to take Ed’s hand in his and pressed a kiss at his knuckles before lowering it back to chest level. “I hope I won’t disappoint you.”

“You better not,” Ed weaved his fingers through Roy’s and gave a small squeeze before bringing his hand down between their bodies. “Now come on back inside. Today’s almost over and I want to make the best out of it before I have to share you with the entire country,” he smirked, and pulled on his hand lightly.

“Even as the Fuhrer, there are some aspects of me I have no intentions of sharing with anyone other than you,” Roy replied, but followed Ed back inside the house all the same. He could deny all he wanted, but he knew that tomorrow will be a new era in his life, and he will not have as much time to share quietly with Ed. Soon, the press will get into the most intimate aspects of their lives together, and country matters will become precedent to personal matters. It was a sacrifice Roy knew he would have to make, and made sure to warn Ed about, and they were both ready and willing to make; but being willing did not mean he was happy about it.

He closed the door behind him, leaving the outside world out of the sanctuary of their home.


End file.
